Foreseeing Premonition
by andi1013
Summary: What if Scully sort of knew that she was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: all things, Brand X, Requiem

Disclaimer: Not in this lifetime, I'll tell you that.

Notes: This was an idea I had a long time ago, and I was lucky enough to find it again. Good thing for backups.

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scully opened the door and was greeted by the quiet and darkness of her apartment. Unfortunately, her legs refused to go any further, so she swayed until she felt the firm wood of the door beneath her back. A small smirk played on her lips as she let her mind wonder back over the last few hours and what transpired.

She slept with Mulder.

And while the earth didn't spin out of control and no doves flew overhead, it was the perfect joining for the people they were.

Her legs were slow to come back to her, and she listened to the rain gain its intensity outside the window, thinking fondly of how an innocent act of saying 'goodnight' turned into a night of love making while the storm broke around them.

She didn't want to leave like she did, sneaking out while he slept. But she knew that with the sun, reality would begin to seep in, and she wasn't ready to face it. Not yet, anyway.

Finally feeling her legs again, Scully pulled herself away from the door and walked down the hall to the bedroom. She shed her jacket and looked down, noticing the crack of the door to her spare room. It wouldn't have been cause for alarm, if a small amount of light had not been peeking through.

She stalked towards the door, noticing upon further examination that it was slightly ajar. Instinct and training taught her to pull her weapon and be ready to cover whatever was hidden behind the door. As she reached for her gun, though, something told her there was no need for caution. Instead, she placed the gun down on the hall table as she pushed open the door.

It creaked under the sudden pressure, and Scully winced at the deafening sound in a quiet apartment. She dismissed the distraction quickly and turned to see what was behind the door once she was fully in the room.

"Hi, mommy," a tiny voice called from the bed. Scully just stared in awe and confusion. It was a small child, a boy, no more than six or seven years old, laying in bed and grinning from ear to ear.

Questions raced through Scully's mind, but all that came from her lips was one.

"What are you doing up so late, young man? It's way past your bedtime."

He smiled innocently at her. "I was afraid of the storm?"

Scully imitated her best angry look. "Is that the truth?"

He frowned slightly, shaking his head. "No, I wanted to say 'goodnight' to you, mommy. That's the truth."

Scully changed into a full blown smile as she walked over and sat next to him on the bed, tucking the sheets in tight around his small frame.

"Well, I'm so glad you did. I hate it when I don't get to say 'goodnight' to you."

"Me neither," he pouted. She tickled him until he wiggled and squealed in delight, causing her own mirth to bubble up at the sight of her son laughing. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he latched on to her neck, squeezing tightly before letting go.

"Was work hard today," he asked.

Scully nodded. "One of the hardest days I've ever had."

His expression went solemn and Scully became worried. "What is it, sweetie?"

He sighed heavily. "I was thinking about dad today."

Scully brushed his soft, dark hair away from his forehead. "What made you think of him?"

He got up out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. He hesitated slightly, then pulled the book off the shelf and handed it back to Scully as he climbed into bed. She turned over the book and read the title, "My Father and Me."

"Where did you get this book?" she asked.

He sighed, "I saw it in a bookstore when grandma took me shopping today." Scully looked at it, noticing that it was a short story about the hedgehog family. The little hedgehog son was fishing with his dad on the cover. While the story was an playful piece of fiction, the title spoke volumes to her son.

Scully slowly laid the book on the nightstand and tucked him back into bed.

"Mom?"

Scully tried to hide the tears in her voice. "Yes, sweetie."

"When's dad coming home?"

Her eyes shined with the tears she wouldn't let fall until she was out of his sight. "Soon, sweetie," she responded. "I promise." She almost regretted making it as the words came out of her mouth, but she knew that one day it would be the truth.

He seemed content with her answer and relaxed. She got up, expecting to leave but was stopped.

"Mom?" She turned and saw him holding the book in his hand once more. "Can you read this to me?" The sentiment was too much, so she allowed a few tears to fall at his small request.

She dutifully returned to his side and tucked him under her arm as she turned the cover to the first page and began to read aloud the adventures of father and son. Somewhere in the middle, though, he had fallen asleep, and although Scully knew she should return to her own bed she decided to stay, compelled to hold him and pray that one day he would see his father.

The sound of her alarm was not as piercing to her senses as it was after short periods of sleep. That was the first thing Scully noticed upon arising. The second realization that seeped into her brain, after opening her eyes, was the strange sight of the sunlight streaming in on the wrong side of the bed. She sat upright, gauging her surroundings and realizing that she had fallen asleep in the guest room. Confusion came but quickly subsided as the visions from the night before slowly seeped into her brain.

She remembered being at Mulder's place, a small smile forming as she remembered the events that transpired. She remembered coming home, going to bed and having the most vivid dream about a small boy in her apartment. In the exact same room she was in right now.

Scully tried to make logic out of how she ended up in this particular room, in the particular bed, and curled up tightly on one side as if she was pressed next to another body. But making sense out of a dream proved to be difficult, and the beeping of the alarm clock in the next room was now piercing the walls, beckoning to be shut off.

Scully scrambled out of the bed and down the hall, slamming her hand on the snooze button as she reached her clock. In almost perfect timing the beeping was replaced by the shrill ring of the telephone in the living room.

In a mad dash, Scully picked up the phone on the last ring. "Hello," she said, hastily.

"Scully?" It was Mulder. A small smile began to form at the sound of his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mulder, everything is fine," she stated. "I just overslept is all."

"I can imagine." She could hear a playful tone in his voice. "Um, Skinner says we have a meeting in a couple of hours, so I would suggest getting here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she replied. She didn't wait for any retort or comment from him about the previous night, and she didn't expect one. They both knew, after all, that it wasn't something they wanted to discuss over an office line. But Scully knew they needed to talk about it and what was going to happen now, and if she hurried they could have it before the meeting with Skinner.

She rushed to get ready, thinking about Mulder and where they were headed. As she headed out the door, though, she glanced back and caught sight of the bedroom door, and her thoughts once again went to the mysterious child she had dreamed about.

And yet, it had been so real.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, there's no such thing as bad feedback!

XXXXXXXXXXX

How do you say 'good morning' to your partner after you've slept with him? It was one of two things Scully pondered as she approached the basement office. When Mulder had called this morning, there was no hint of discontent at her choice of actions—maybe she should've left a note or something—but that didn't stop her from wondering if he was even a little worried about her sudden departure from his bed. Clarification of this new situation was first and foremost on her mind, and yet she found herself drifting to thoughts of the other aspect of last night that happened after she returned home.

During her morning routine, Scully had dismissed the dream as wishful thinking. Finally allowing herself to be physically intimate with Mulder had given her brain a sense of wanting that she had been denied and having left him in a highly sensitized emotional state, it had manifested into a form that would seem plausible for a woman of her stature, which is not being able to have a child.

It sounded scientific enough, but Scully had a hard time convincing herself of it. And the physical evidence of waking up in the wrong bed this morning was the key factor.

Scully's thoughts were soon dismissed when she walked into the office and saw Mulder sitting behind his desk, gazing at her intently and fidgeting with a pencil. She wondered how long he had been staring at the door, almost willing her to walk through. Probably since she hung up with him and hour ago, she though playfully.

Scully smiled warmly as she crossed to her desk, setting her purse and briefcase down. Mulder returned the smile and watched her as she went through her morning routine, a cup of coffee first followed by unpacking her briefcase then settling in for a long morning of paperwork.

As soon as she was seated, Mulder stood up from his chair and walked over to her desk. He tried to be quiet, but the sound of the chair squeaking as he rose was always a dead give away. She didn't turn, wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction, and waited until she saw him take claim on the corner of her desk. She began to play nonchalant as his proximity to her became very close.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he tried to play it off. "Skinner wants to see us in his office in about ten minutes, so I wouldn't dive into anything really big for awhile." Scully nodded at his statement and blew lightly over the coffee mug in her hands. She was afraid to look at him, and even worse Mulder knew it.

He reached lightly for her coffee mug and gently removed it from her grip to set it on her desk. Without the physical distraction, Scully was left wringing her hands, looking at anything but him. Mulder playfully followed her gaze, trying to get in her line of site, and after a few tries he succeeded.

"Hi," he whispered. She looked into his eyes and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi," she replied. She quickly looked away, suddenly very shy and very aware of him.

He softly took her hand and held it in his, rubbing light circles over it with his thumb. The action was so simple and yet very sensual. It was a technique he used to calm her, and it seemed to be working. She started to relax, enough so that Mulder decided to press the issue they both knew was hanging between them.

With his free hand, Mulder reached into his pants pocket. He gently turned Scully's palm over and pulled the long, gold chain with a small, gold cross dangling from it out of his pocket. "You, uh, left this behind when you left this morning," he stammered.

He strung it down into her palm and closed it tightly once it was there, kissing it lightly in a gesture of love. Scully sighed deeply and placed her other hand on top of his, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I was surprised to wake up and find you gone this morning," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. She felt ashamed of her actions and studied the tiles on the floor as she explained. "I had to go home and change clothes and check on things. I should've left a note. I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me."

Her body language and tone were telling him a different story from what she was speaking, and it worried him to the point he had to voice his fear. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked, nervous.

Scully's attention was fully on him now, surprised that he even had to ask. "No, no," she reassured, shaking her head. "Mulder, I don't regret last night. In fact I am very happy about what we did." He heaved a sigh of relief and she smiled at how strangely cute his insecurity was, yet she couldn't seem to get rid of hers. Suddenly, his presence was smothering and she stood to cross to the other side of the room, away from him.

It was a telltale sign that something was on her mind, but Mulder couldn't quite figure it out. If it wasn't last night then what was it?

"Scully, what's wrong?" he asked.

She waged an internal war as to whether or not to tell him about her dream. What seemed insignificant minutes ago was now taking up all of her and it was beginning to bother her. Maybe telling Mulder would help her come to some understanding and give her a reasonable explanation.

She turned away from him as she started. "After I arrived home last night, I was getting ready for bed when I noticed the light on in the guestroom." Mulder didn't respond, he just sat on the edge of the desk and waited. "I wasn't afraid, and that was strange in and of itself, but when I went into the room. . .not only was the light on, but there was somebody in that room." She paused and finally turned to meet his eyes. "Mulder, I dreamed that I had a child. And when I got home last night, he was laying in bed, waiting for me to tuck him in."

Mulder's eyes widened at this news, but he wasn't necessarily surprised. "That's not something to be upset about, Scully. Most women do have dreams about having babies. In fact there have been cases where women have visions of their unborn child before they even find out they're pregnant."

Scully crossed back to him. "But I'm not most women, Mulder." He nodded in understanding and took her hand in hers as a gesture of sympathy. She looked down at their entwined fingers and found the strength to continue. "It felt like some cruel joke. I could feel this child. I touched his hair, I hugged him and kissed him 'goodnight.'"

"And the strangest part," she finished, "I even woke up in my guestroom."

Mulder furrowed his brow in confusion. He primed himself to respond but was stopped by the shrill ring of the phone. He let go of Scully's hand and crossed to his desk.

"One guess who that could be," he quipped. Scully stood and listened as Mulder talk to their boss and waited patiently until he hung up the phone.

"That was Skinner," he supplied. "We are five minutes late for our meeting, and we have two minutes to be in his office or there will be hell to pay."

Scully sighed, frustrated at the timing. "Then we'd better go and get it over with." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her pad and pen. He in turn walked over to his desk and proceeded to put on his jacket.

"How about we have dinner tonight, Scully?" he asked suddenly.

Scully tried to hide her surprise at the request. "Dinner? Tonight?"

He caught her surprise. "Yeah, dinner. It has been done before, you know. We can go out, have a nice meal, and we can talk a little more about this dream you had."

Scully couldn't help her smile. "Sounds like a great idea."

As they walked out of the office, Mulder noticed some remnants of earlier worry in Scully's posture. "Is there something else bothering you, Scully?" He had to ask one last time for good measure.

Scully reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll tell you over dinner," she promised and hit the button in the elevator to Skinner's office

.

Dinner plans were soon put on the back burner when Skinner informed them of their new assignment on a high-profile case. The plans were chilled completely when Mulder became infected with the tobacco beetles.

It wasn't the ideal way to start off a new relationship.

Scully watched through the glass door as the nurses moved Mulder into his room. He had been heavily sedated and was out to the world, but Scully prayed that he was able to relax and find rest while in this state.

She herself was very exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and clean up, but she needed to be here for Mulder.

As an alternative, she stretched her arms overhead and leaned back, popping vertebrae down the line. She continued her efforts by vigorously rubbing her neck. But none of it was working. None of it stopped her from worrying.

When she turned her head to the side, Scully noticed a small figure standing not too far in the middle of the hallway. She stopped her motions and tried to focus her eyes. When she succeeded, she realized that she was looking at a small child. Upon closer examination, Scully saw that it was the same little boy from her dreams, only this time he looked sad, like he was ready to cry. She wanted to run to him and comfort the small boy. As she moved towards him, however, he took off around the corner and out of site.

Scully trotted and looked around in time to see a streak run around the second corner. Now she was getting anxious. She took off at a light sprint around the corner, again only seeing a small portion before he disappeared again.

"Hey," Scully yelled, "wait! Come back here!"

The boy stopped at the fourth turn to look back at her. She stopped suddenly and noticed his eyes. They were intense and deep, and a strange color. She had only seen that color on one other person, and she gasped at her epiphany.

Before she knew it, the boy had started off again. This time, Scully took off at a full run, determined to catch him this time, but as she rounded the last turn, it was not the face of a small boy that greeted her. It was the big, broad chest of her boss as she smacked into him, hard.

"Agent Scully?" he questioned. He was trying to get her attention, all the while she was trying to get passed him.

"Where did he go?" she panted.

Skinner gave her a quizzical look. "Where'd who go?"

Scully was becoming frantic. "The little boy," she replied. "He just came this way."

"What little boy?"

"The one I was chasing. He ran around the corner just a minute ago."

Skinner looked around, making sure no one could see her act irrationally. "Agent Scully, I've been here for the last five minutes, and I haven't seen a little boy."

Scully looked around, trying to make her young assailant reappear. "I just chased him around that corner."

Skinner finally made a bold move and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to look at him. "There is no little boy. The only person that came barreling around that corner was you. No one else." Her boss's words were slowly sinking in, and Scully started to come back down from the adrenaline, slumping against his chest in exhaustion.

Skinner laid a sympathetic hand on her head. "Go home, Dana," he whispered.

Scully shook her head. "I need to stay with Mulder," she protested. It was a weak protest, but she had to try.

She pulled back and met Skinner's gaze. "When you start seeing imaginary people, it's a good sign that you need to get some rest." He was trying to make a joke, but the fact that he didn't know the whole story only made his comment sting.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," she said, looking at Mulder through the glass.

"Hey," Skinner said, grabbing her attention, "he's sleeping and he's stable. I'll call you if anything changes, okay?" Scully was torn for just a minute. "Don't make me order you, Dana."

She finally agreed, although reluctantly, and called a cab to take her home.

Maybe rest is exactly what she needed, and hopefully it would help her put this imaginary child nonsense behind her.

Scully entered her apartment and immediately crashed onto the sofa. She had made up her mind to only stay away for a couple of hours. That would give her ample time to shower, change, eat and catch a quick nap.

After about fifteen minutes, she dragged herself up off the couch and headed for the shower. The hot water did good to relax her body, too bad it couldn't help with her mind. Eating dinner proved to be a more difficult task with her thoughts wondering towards Mulder and his well being, but she was able to keep down a small salad and soup.

Sleeping was the most difficult. Scully had opted for the couch. In case she needed to make a quick exit, she was well in range of reaching her necessities and out the door in a matter of minutes. Plus, it wasn't all that comfortable, so she would not be allowed anything more than a light doze, and that was all she wanted.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she was suddenly startled to full awareness by the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut. She tried to look over the couch to see who it was, but she was too slow and all she caught was a flash as it raced by her and down the hall.

Scully was perplexed. Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, she padded down the hall, noticing the door to the guestroom was wide open and loud, crashing noises coming from it. She stood in the doorway and waited until she was noticed.

The young man, around sixteen years of age, didn't pay much mind to her, though he knew she was there. He had slammed the door and that was a big no-no in this house. But he didn't have time for the same old lecture, he was running late as it was.

"You were suppose to be home an hour ago," Scully stated, trying to keep her anger in check.

He stopped suddenly, abandoning his search for just a minute. "Sorry." He wouldn't look at her, and he continued. "I was out with Michael, and I just lost track of time." He started to turn over piles of books in a desperate search. Scully sighed, not even trying to hide her frustration now. "Have you seen my glove, mom? I have a game tonight."

"Your father called." The young man stopped again. "He wanted to talk to you."

Looking her right in the eyes he said, "I know." He knew what he had done, and he wanted his mother to know that he had no regret for his actions.

Scully was becoming frustrated. "You know the risks your father takes when he tries to contact us."

"Yes, I do," he sighed, just as frustrated.

"Then why didn't you want to talk to him? What's going on?"

"Nothing," he shouted, "I just forgot, okay. So let's just drop it."

"No, we will not just drop it. You missed a very important phone call with your father today and I want to know why."

He was beginning to get angry. He knew his mother could be persistent, but this was borderline obsession. He finally just blurted it out. "Because I'm sick of talking to him on the phone." Tears were beginning to swell in his eyes as he poured out his soul. "I'm sick of never seeing him, I'm sick of the postcards and the emails, and I'm sick and tired of asking him when he's coming home and not getting the answer I want to hear."

Scully's demeanor softened as his tears began to flow. He sat down on the edge of the bed in defeat. Scully could sympathize with her son because they were both in the same predicament, but she knew she had to be the one to reassure him. "I know it's hard, sweetie," she consoled, "but we have to be strong."

"Strong for what?" he blasted. "He's gone, mom. And he's not coming back. I've lost all hope that he ever will."

Now Scully was fiery angry. She strode quickly and knelt down in front of her son, grasping tightly to his biceps and shaking him.

"Now you listen to me, young man. You are not allowed to lose hope, do you hear me? It is the one thing in this world that keeps us moving and believing in the possibility that one day your dad will come home." Scully could feel her own tears threatening to fall, but she didn't fight them and allowed them to flow.

"I'm just so tired, mom," he said through a shaky breath.

Scully nodded in understanding. "I know, sweetie. And sometimes, I feel exhausted like I can't go on either. But you know what?" His shining eyes looked down at hers, Scully lightly pushing his hair off his brow. "It is in that time when I'm most tired that I find my greatest strength and keep going."

He allowed himself to be comforted by her words, which allowed him to be comforted in a loving embrace.

"You cannot give up, sweetie," she whispered into his ear. "One day, you'll ask him and he will say 'yes.'"

He pulled back slightly, small inklings of doubt still dotting his face. "How can you be so sure?" Scully smoothed her palm over his cheek and rubbed lightly, enjoying the soft peach fuzz she was feeling.

"Because I believe in him and his love for us. And that will bring him home." Scully's words were sinking in. The young man was starting to calm himself. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and stood up with a little more confidence.

"I believe in you, mom, and your love for me. So if you say it, it must be true."

Scully was in awe of his words, and somewhat stunned at how intelligent he sounded. She stood and hugged him once more, noticing a leather strip peaking out from underneath the bedspread. She bent down around her son, fished out the long lost ball glove and handed it to him.

"I don't think I want to know how this ended up in your bed." He blushed and proceeded to exit the room. Scully followed him until she reached the living. He looked back once more at her and smiled, the remnants of his tears slowly disappearing. Scully smiled back and watched as her son walked out the door.

Just as the door shut, her phone rang. After all the recent excitement, she decided to just let the machine get it. If it was important, then she would call them back. She listened through the telltale sounds of the voice asking to leave a message and screened the call for anything important.

"Agent Scully, it's Skinner. I'm here at the hospital outside Agent Mulder's room. I know you're getting some rest, but the nurses tell me that he's coming out of the anesthesia and is asking for you. I thought you'd be back by now,"

"Scully's eyes shot wide open. She turned and fumbled to get the receiver off the hook before her boss hung up the phone.

"Sir?" She succeeded, but was still shaken by her immediate rousing.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She paused long enough to look around. All the lights were off except for the fireplace. She swiveled her body around and looked down the hall. Nothing was there either.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine. What's this about Agent Mulder?"

Skinner repeated his information from seconds before. "Mulder's waking up and he's asking for you."

"I'm on my way." She quickly hung up and was out the door in a record five minutes. Any thoughts about this new child would have to wait. Her partner needed her right now.

But this problem was starting to escalate.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, I'd have my own personal island and be basking in the sun.

Notes: I've seemed to gain a following but not a lot of reviews for this story. I guess that's a good thing. This is the final chapter in this series, so don't hate me.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Remember, there's no such thing as bad feedback!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Skinner turned and left the hospital room, leaving Scully alone with her thoughts. She had broken down in front of him when he told her the news of Mulder's abduction, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry anymore. She had cried enough. Now she needed to summon all her strength to surpass her grief. It was what she needed to do to find Mulder and bring him home.

It was a fruitless effort, though, for Scully soon found her eyes moist with tears again. Yet these were not tears shed over her loss. They were tears over the joy she now had growing inside of her.

She was pregnant, with Mulder's child. While she had heard the doctors speak the words, and she had uttered the phrase to Skinner, she feared that saying it aloud more than necessary would be too much and some force would take this child away from her. She rubbed her hand across the small swell of her abdomen, the only recognition she would allow herself to acknowledge to the small life growing inside of her.

Scully smiled as she laid her head against the pillow. She was determined to rest after the emotionally exhaustion raked through her body. As she closed her eyes, her mind began to wonder. It mostly went towards Mulder, but then flashes of her unborn child would come into view: Scully tucking him into bed and telling him that daddy would be home soon; arguing with him as a teenager about the importance of patience, understanding, and hope. It was like watching a movie on fast-forward in her mind and she couldn't keep up as she watched this boy turn into a strong young man filled with his father's determination and his mother's persistence.

Scully suddenly sat up in bed, gasping for aid in the darkness as the epiphany struck her hard, so much so she had trouble voicing it. Afraid, once again, to believe.

She began to slow her breathing when she noticed a shift in the air of the room. It caused her tense, feeling that someone else was in there with her. Despite the unknown intruder, Scully did not feel afraid of its presence. If anything, it gave her comfort and she smiled knowing exactly what it was.

She rolled her head to the side and saw the chair that Skinner sat in earlier, a chair that was now occupied by a familiar stranger. His face was young, but the creases around his eyes showed him on the verge of manhood. He smiled softly, fondly, at Scully, and she now recalled where she had seen him before. It was the face of his father, the child who was to be their son.

He laid his hand gently on the bed, and Scully took hold of it immediately, holding it tightly in her grasp.

"You've come to say goodbye," she stated.

He nodded, "For now."

"So all those visions, that was you?" The stranger quietly nodded again.

She felt her tears start to fall again and saw them reflected in his eyes as well. "Is that what the future holds for us?"

He sighed heavily, "It's just one of many possibilities. No one knows exactly what the future holds for our family. What will be depends on the decisions that are made. But know this," He gently removed his hand from hers and laid it across her abdomen. "No matter what happens, you will always be my mother and I will always love you."

Scully rested her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently.

"I'm going to miss you," she choked out.

He smiled, "We will see each other again. I promise."

Scully reluctantly let him go as he stood from the chair and turned to leave. As he reached for the door, Scully's voice stopped him one last time.

"I never even got to know your name." She said honestly.

He smiled once more at her and answered, "It's a family name, from both of my grandfathers. You felt it would give me strength to keep fighting in the face of great adversaries. And you were right." He left quietly and left Scully alone. As she laid her head back against the pillow, she found a renewed strength, for now she had the strength of her child to help her.

She smiled sweetly as she started to rub her abdomen once again and before sleep took her. She whispered into the air, "Goodnight my sweet, William. I will see you soon."

END

I had one reviewer ask me to bring back Mulder, but this story wasn't about Mulder it was about Scully, and I loved the idea of her drawing strength from another source that wasn't Mulder because he wasn't there. This is what came out of that.

Reviews are good. Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
